Pase de deux
by kanon1010
Summary: Naruto dan Naruko adalah sepasang kembar identik yang hanya berbeda gender. mereka adalah penari balet yang nama keduanya melambung di dunia seni tersebut. Hingga suatu hari ketika pentas yang dinantikan keduanya 'swan lake' harus berurusan dengan kedua kandidat pangeran. apakah kisah swan lake akan terjadi juga di kehidupan mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Alunan musik _waltz of the flower _karya _Peter Ll'yich Tchaikovsky _mengalun di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan kaca yang menjadi dindingnya dan disepanjang pinggiran kaca itu terdapat _bar _atau besi penyangga, yang berdiri kokoh. Lagu tersebut merupakan salah satu lagu dalam pertunjukan _The Nutcracker_ yang sudah sangat terkenal.

Di dalam ruangan itu ada sekitar 12 orang berserta dua orang pengajar disana. Diantara ke sepuluh murid yang berada disana, ada dua orang dengan penampilan mencolok dan paling menarik perhatian seluruh orang. Dua orang dengan penampilan sama bisa dikatakan identik, namun berbeda gender.

* * *

...

_**Staring : Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara and other character from anime "Naruto"**_

...

* * *

_Point shoes_ yang dikenakan keduanya sama seperti yang dikenakan siswa lainnya, tapi entah mengapa terasa sangat berbeda dengan yang mereka kenakan. Seakan kaki-kaki mereka melayang tak menapak lantai.

Hingga alunan musik berhenti, tatapan kagum berganti dengan riuhnya tepuk tangan yang diberikan untuk mengapresiasi keduanya.

Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Naruko, si kembar dari keluarga Namikaze itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyum lebar yang menawan.

Siapa yang yang tak mengenal kedua kembar identik berbeda gender itu. Keduanya sang primadona dari sanggar _Partita Ballet_ yang sudah sangat terkenal dengan menciptakan para _ballerina_ dan _danseur_ yang terkenal di dunia. Dan generasi yang diciptakan mereka selanjutnya adalah si kembar Namikaze itu.

* * *

...

_**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

...

* * *

"Naruto, bisakah kau mengajari kami gerakan seperti tadi?" pinta salah seorang siswa bernama Konohamaru pada Naruto yang baru saja selesai meneguk air mineral.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana jika kita mulai dengan bantuan _bar_ terlebih dulu."

Namikaze Naruto. Umur 18 tahun. Sudah menjadi seorang penari balet bersama kembarannya sejak umur 8 tahun. Saat ini sedang mempersiapkan diri memasuki jenjang perkuliahan dengan jurusan _Art and Theater di University of Tokyo._ Pemuda dengan wajah yang cukup manis ini terkenal dengan keramahannya dan juga senang dengan ramen.

* * *

...

**KANON1010**

**PROUDLY PRESENT**

...

* * *

"Naruko, bagaimana dengan kompetisi minggu depan apakah kau akan tampil bersama Naruto lagi?" tanya seorang siswi berambut pink yang bernama Tayuya pada Naruko yang sedang merengangkan tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja. Pasanganku harus selalu Naruto tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya." Balas Naruko sedikit sinis. "Naruto! Ayo kita pulang, supir sudah menjemput.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Teriak Naruto dari tempat yang cukup jauh dari Naruko saudarannya.

Namikaze Naruko. Umur 18 tahun. Sama seperti Naruto, ia pun menjadi seorang penari balet sejak umur 8 tahun. Karena melihat pertunjukan mengenai _swan lake_, keduannya jatuh cinta pada balet. Naruko sedikit lebih pintar dari Naruto makanya ia sudah menjadi mahasiswa semester pertama di _University of Tokyo_ dengan jurusan _Classical Music and Art._

Naruko sangat menyayangi Naruto dan tak bisa lepas lama dari Naruto. Sifatnya sedikit angkuh dan sangat tidak suka jika ada siswi atau perempuan yang mendekati Naruto. Baginya saudara kembarnya itu lebih polos dibandingkan dirinya.

* * *

...

"_**PASE DE DEUX"**_

...

* * *

"Naruto bagaimana persiapan ujian masuk universitasnya?sudah dipersiapkan semua?" tanya Naruko ketika keduanya telah sampai di rumah.

"Sudah, tapi masih ada beberapa materi yang tak begitu kumengerti. Ruko_-chan_ bantuin yaaa..." pinta Naruto dengan wajah melasnya. Satu hal yang sulit di tolak bagi Naruko jika melihat tatapan melas dari kembarannya itu.

"Hah~ baiklah. Materi apa yang kurang kamu kuasai?" Naruko memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Naruto.

"Yang ini sama yang ini." Tunjuk Naruto pada hal yang dimaksud. Kedua anak kembar ini akhirnya larut dalam kegiatannya.

Meskipun tampaknya Naruto kelihatan lebih lemah dari Naruko, namun itu salah. Ada kalanya Narutolah yang selalu menjadi pelindung Naruko, mengingat sifat Naruko yang kadang kurang bersahabat membuatnya pernah mendapatkan perlakuan kurang menyenangkan. Saat itulah Naruto yang menjadi tameng kembarannya itu.

Naruto dan Naruko lahir dari pasangan Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato. Ayahnya yang seorang pengusahan dalam bidang pertambangan dan ibunya dulu adalah pelukis yang lumayan terkenal, tapi semenjak melahirkan kedua buah hatinya ia memutuskan berhenti dari melukis meskipun tak jarang beberapa kali ia melukis sekedar untuk mengisi waktu luang.

"Hei anak-anak ibu, kalian tidak lapar? Ibu sudah memanggil kalian sejak tadi." Kushina masuk ke kamar Naruto dan menghampiri kedua anaknya yang tampak asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Maaf bu, aku sedang mengajari Naru materi untuk ujian masuk kuliah."

"Iya maafkan Naru juga ya bu tak mendengar panggilan ibu."

Kushina tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya begitu akrab dan saling membantu satu sama lain. "Tak apa, makanlah dulu baru lanjutkan lagi setelah makan. Kalian habis dari sanggar kan? Pasti lapar." Dengan lembut Kushina membelai rambut kedua anaknya.

"Baik bu." Naruko dan Naruto memeluk ibunya dengan erat.

...

...

...

Naruto terbangun pukul 06.00 pagi akibat mendengar gesekan biola yang dimainkan oleh Naruko. Jarang sekali Naruto mendengar Naruko memainkan biolanya di pagi hari seprti ini, biasanya hanya dentingan piano dan lagu-lagu yang dibawakan selalu yang ceria semacam Mozart.

"_Tzigane_, huh?" Naruko menghentikan sejenak permainanya dan menoleh ke arah orang yang telah menginterupsi permainannya. "_Ohayou _Ruko-_chan_."

"_Ohayou mo_. Ravel membayangiku sejak semalam, mungkin ia merindukanku." Jawab Naruko sambil kembali melanjutkan permainannya yang tertunda.

Naruto duduk di atas ranjang saudaranya, memejamkan mata menikmati alunan permainan Naruko. Lagu _Tzigane _by Ravel memang kurang cocok dinikmati di pagi hari semacam ini, tapi ia akui permainan saudaranya itu sungguh sangat sempurna.

Gesekan di atas dawai berhenti, Naruto bertepuk tangan mengagumi kehebatan Naruko.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lama tak menyentuh biola jari-jariku sedikit kaku."

"_Perfect as usual_." Naruto mengacungkan dua jempolnya membuat Naruko mengajak rambut kembarannya itu. "Apa kau bisa menemaniku ujian hari ini?"

Naruko mengambil bathrobe beserta handuk bersiap untuk membersihkan dirinya. "Maaf Naru hari ini aku ada tugas praktek, cuma bisa nganterin sampai gedung fakultasnya aja tak apa kan? Kita satu gedung kok hanya berbeda jurusan saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Berarti hari ini kamu nggak ke sanggar?"

"Tidak, aku ijin dulu sehari ya. Tapi ingat! Awas kalau kamu berani mencari pasangan menari balet selain aku." Ancam Naruko

"Itu aku tidak janji Ruko-chan." Naruto berlari keluar kamar kembarannya sebelum ia dilempari bantal.

Kadang Naruto suka bingung dengan kelakuan Naruko yang terlalu amat sangat protektif terhadap dirinya. Sempat ia terpikir bahwa Naruko mencintainya bukan sebagai seorang saudara tetapi sebagai seorang wanita dengan pria. Dan hasilnya Naruto mendapatkan jitakan super keras dari kembarannya itu akibat pemikiran bodohnya bahwa mereka akan incest.

Setelah itu dijelaskan oleh Naruko bahwa itu hanya perasaan alami yang belum siap jika akan berpisah dengan kembarannya. Perasaan anak kembar memang lebih peka terhadap satu sama lainnya.

...

**Universitas Tokyo**

Beribu-ribu remaja berjuang masuk kedalam kampus nomer satu di Jepang. Mereka belajar mati-matian agar bisa menjadi salah satu mahasiswa di kampus tersebut. Masa depang cerah memang sangat dijanjikan oleh kampus ini, jebolan kampus ini bisa dipastikan akan mendapat pekerjaan sesuai dengan minat dan tujuan. Jika tidak bekerja sesuai yang diinginkan, masih ada keisitimewaan lain. Apabila melamar pekerjaan maka kalian akan diprioritaskan diterima. Tak heran banyak orang yang membuat ijasah palsu dengan mengatasnamakan Universitas Tokyo.

"Naru, ini tempat testnya. Kamu ingat apa saja yang sudah dipelajari kan? Jangan lupa berdoa, jika sudah selesai segera hubungi aku." Pesan Naruko pada Naruto sang adik. Naruto lahir lima menit lebih lama dari Naruko.

"Iya Ruko-chan, calon mahasiswa nih kita kan seumuran meski kau lebih beruntung sudah kuliah duluan."

"Masih calon, dan semoga saja otak bodohmu tidak kumat saat ini."

"Naruko! Aku tidak bodoh, yasudah sana semoga praktekmu lancar _my sister_." Naruto yang lebih tinggi dari Naruko mengacak rambutnya dan setelah dipastikan Naruko sudah berjalan menuju jurusannya, Naruto baru masuk kedalam ruang ujian dan mencari nomer duduknya.

"Hei, apa kau juga mengambil jurusan ini?" tegur seseorang disaat Naruto sedang membaca beberapa materi. "Namaku Sakura. Astaga! Kamu Namikaze Naruto kan? Si kembar Namikaze penari balet itu?"

"Naruto, salam kenal Sakura." Balas Naruto dengan senyum hangatnya, membuat Sakura sedikit terpesona. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku?"

"Yaampun kalian Namikaze _twins _sudah sangat terkenal di dunia seni terutama balet. Minggu lalu aku sempat menonton pertunjukan _The Nutcracker_ mu bersama sepupuku, apa kau mengenal Tayuya? Satu sanggar denganmu."

"Ah Tayuya itu sepupumu? Aku mengenal gadis manis itu."

Berlanjutlah obrolan mereka hingga jam mulainya ujian berbunyi. Naruto dan Sakura saling mendoakan agar mereka bisa keterima bersama.

Hampir sekitar 3 jam ujian masuk berlanjut, dan Naruto orang pertama yang selesai mengerjakan tes disusul beberapa peserta ujian lainnya.

Hasil dari ujian yang mereka lakukan akan diumumkan seminggu setelahnya melalui line telepon dan di tempel di papan pengumuman di depan gedung fakultas.

...

...

Siang sudah berada di titik peraduan paling atas, dimana saat ini meskipun matahari seharusnya bersinar dengan terang dan terik namun untuk bulan desember nampaknya sang matahari sedikit malu-malu muncul dikarenakan saatnya musim dingin menunjukan dirinya.

Ya, meskipun jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu siang tetapi matahari yang bersinar tak menimbulkan hawa panas, karena angin dingin mengalahkan panasnya matahari.

Naruto sedikit merapatkan mantelnya yang tertiup angin. Naruto lebih menyukai musim panas dibandingan Naruko yang menyukai musim dingin. Bagi Naruto musim panas saat dimana ia bisa bermain-main dibawah teriknya matahari ataupun berrendam di kolam renang.

"Kau sudah datang Naruto? Dimana Naruko?"

Naruto sudah berada di lobi depan sanggarnya, hari ini memang jadwalnya latihan balet.

"Naruko ijin hari ini _sensei_, ia sedang ada tugas kampus." Naruto melepaskan mantelnya dan menggantungnya di lengan tangan. "Apa sudah ada yang datang?"

"Belum semua, baru ada Konohamaru saja. Katanya dia masih penasaran dengan gerakanmu kemarin makanya ia ingin berlatih." Balas sang sensei yang sudah dengan _leotard_ terpasang ditubuhnya. "Naru nanti ada yang ingin sensei katakan untukmu dan Naruko."

"Baiklah, aku berganti pakaian dulu ya, dan mungkin sedikit membantu Konohamaru."

Sang sensei menatap tubuh Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sebagai seorang pengajar yang sudah mengajari salah satu kembar Namikaze itu sejak kecil, ada perasaan bangga tersendiri melihat muridnya itu meskipun sudah mahir namun masih saja berlatih keras dan mau membantu sesama siswa.

"Ayo perbaiki lagi gerakan dasarnya." Tegur Naruto pada salah seorang teman satu sanggarnya. Selain menjadi murid, Naruto kadang juga sukarela menjadi tutor bagi teman lainnya. Lain hal dengan Naruko yang tak mau menjadi tutor, ia cukup menjadi dirinya sendiri jika ada yang bertanya ia akan menjelaskan sekali, tak peduli orang itu mengerti atau tidak.

"Naruto-kun kenapa hari ini Naruko-san tidak masuk?" tanya Rin salah satu teman sekelas Naruto.

"Maaf, hari ini Naruko ijin karena ada tugas kampus. Memangnya kau ada keperluan apa dengan Naruko, Rin?"

"_A-anoo_... aku ingin belajar cara melakukan _Pirouette_ (gerakan seperti angsa sedang menari). Aku sudah mencobanya sendiri dengan melihat video namun masih tak bisa."

"Mau kuajarkan? Intinya adalah anggaplah dirimu sekor angsa dan lemaskan tubuhmu, biarkan lawanmu yang membawa tubuhmu."

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun, aku berharap bisa lolos dalam audisi pertunjukan _swan lake_ yang akan diadakan dua bulan lagi. Tak mendapatkan peran utama juga tak apa asalkan aku bisa berpartisipasi itu sudah sangat cukup, aplagi kalau lawannya Naruko-san mungkin aku pasti sudah kalah jauh."

"Berjuanglah aku akan membantumu, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Rin membalas dengan anggukan kepala.

...

"_Swan Lake_? Aku dan Naruko?"

Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya dan jari telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Baru saja ia mendengar kata _swan lake_ dari salah satu temannya, sekarang ia mendengarnya lagi langsung dari sang sensei.

"Iya, dua bulan dari sekarang akan diadakan audisinya. Aku sangat mengharapkan kau dan Naruko bisa bergabung dalam pertunjukan itu, bukankah kalian berdua memulai balet karena melihat pertunjukan itu?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Masalahnya kali ini dalam pertunjukannya sedikit berbeda." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya membiarkan sang sensei berbicara hingga selesai. "Sutradara menginginkan karakter _Odette_ dan _Odile _diperankan dengan dua orang yang berbeda, dan aku berharap kau dan Naruko bisa menjadi Odette dan Odlie."

"_WHAT! Are you crazy? Oh sensei_,Odette dan Odile adalah wanita dan aku adalah seorang pria. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran semacam itu?" Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa dengan kedua tangan yang saling menyilangkan.

"_I'm not crazy, maybe just a little bit insane_." Terdengar tawa dari sang sensei ketika melihat wajah horror muridnya itu. "Ha...ha...ha... Maaf Naruto, sungguh aku sangat tau jenis kelaminmu itu apa, tapi pikirkan wajah kalian sangat mirip meskipun kembali lagi ke masalah jenis kelamin. Apa salahnya sekali-kali ber_cross dressing_."

"Bagaimana dengan peran pangeran? Aku bisa mengisinya kalau perlu menjadi si penyihir saja sekalian."

"Ckckck _sorry_ peran pangeran sudah ada dua kandidat. Sutradaranya sendiri yang langsung memilih calon pangeran."

"Siapa mereka?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Sabaku Gaara dan Uchiha Sasuke."

...

...

...

**Naruto POV**

Seminggu telah berlalu dari percakapan anatara aku dan sensei dan sampai sekarang rasanya ingin memotong rambut panjang kembaranku itu karena ia malah sangat setuju 100% dengan usulan agar aku melakukan _cross dressing_. Harga diriku sebagai seorang pria benar-benar terasa dijatuhkan.

Tepat hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk kuliah. Tak perlu heran, meskipun Naruko lebih pintar dariku tetapi aku juga sebenarnya tak kalah pintar dari kembaranku itu, hanya saja aku ingin merasakan masa-masa di sekolah lebih lama.

_**BRUK...**_

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja." Ujarku pada seseorang yang sudah kutabrak akibat kelalaianku saat berjalan.

Sambil memunguti barang orang yang kutabrak barusan, ada sepasang tangan yang akan membantuku juga. Namun ketika tangan itu hendak sampai membantu memunguti buku-buku yang... hei, ini tentang swan lake.

"Jangan dibantu, biarkan ia yang memungutinya." Lamunaku terhenti dengan suara bass yang sangat angkuh.

"Maaf sudah menabrak anda." Aku menunduk hormat dan ketika salah seorang pemuda itu mau membalas ucapanya terhenti akibat pemuda disebelahnya.

"Jangan dibalas, dia memang salah. Lebih baik segera ke kelas Gaara." Pemuda tersebut menarik kawannya.

Gaara? Tunggu apa itu Sabaku Gaara? Yang rambut merah kan? Terus yang rambut hitam dengan model mowhak belakang itu siapa? Apa jangan-jangan... Uchiha Sasuke?

Berarti aku satu kampus dengan mereka.

...

"Memang mereka berdua salah satu mahasiswa disini. Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara satu jurusan denganku dan berada dua tingkat diatasku." Jelas Naruko padaku ketika aku bertanya mengenai keduannya.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin bersaing menjadi tokoh pangeran dengan mereka? Oh _come on_ Naruto, ambillah peran Odile dan aku akan mengambil Odette, bukankah peran semacam itu akan lebih membuat chemistry keduanya lebih baik?"

"_No thanks _!" aku meninggalkan Naruko dari kantin dan beranjak ke ruangan teater, hari ini sudah dimulai pelajaran akting.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan teater, aku melewati beberapa kelas. Hingga salah satu kelas menarik perhatianku. Di dalam sana, Sabaku Gaara yang baru saja kubicarakan dengan kembaranku sedang duduk di depan sebuah grand piano.

Sayup-sayup terdengar alunan lembut dari _Chopin_. Alunan musiknya begitu lembut membuatku terpejam menikmati setiap nada yang mengalun hingga riuh tepuk tangan mengakhiri penampilannya. Wajahnya memang sedikit menakutkan, tapi bisa kulihat ia memiliki aura seperti seorang pangeran.

Benar-benar tampan..._upss! what_ apa yang barusan kukatakan? Aku jadi mirip Naruko ketika ia memuji ketampanan salah seorang artis jepang idolanya. Bagaimana bisa aku yang pria memuji ketampanan sejenisku dengan nada begitu... terpesona.

Kurasa aku sedikit gila dengan semua ini, semua gara-gara swan lake.

**End Naruto POV**

...

* * *

"Jadi dalam dunia teater itu kita dibebaskan bereksplorasi dengan segala hal. Gerakan tubuh sangat penting dalam dunia teater. Beberapa orang mengatakan akting dalam teater sangat berlebihan bahasa gaulnya lebay." Ucapan seorang dosen bernama Ebisu membuat gelak tawa para mahasiswa termasuk Naruto.

"Ok tenang kembali, akan saya lanjutkan. Statment itu benar sekali, dalam teater gerakan dan ekspresi wajah pun terasa berlebihan. Kenapa? Karena pertunjukan teater itu ruang geraknya hanya panggung ini. Tidak ada _LCD_, makanya semaksimal mungkin kita membuat penonton yang duduk jauhd ari panggung tetap bisa menikmati pertunjukan kita. Tetapi berlebihannya juga jangan yang sangat _out of character _dan dibuat-buat. Ada pertanyaan?"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat. "Nama saya Naruto, saya mau tanya apa dalam dunia teater _cross dressing_ juga ada?"

"_Nice question_." Ebisu menjentikan jarinya. "Cowo memerankan peran wanita maupun sebaliknya bukan hal baru di teater, kalian tau pertunjukan _Kabuki_? Wajah cantik-cantik itu semuanya adalah 100% pria. Semua pemain _kabuki_ adalah pria. Tak perlu malu juga mendapatkan peran menjadi wanita, karena itu adalah seni yang kita lakukan adalah seni bukan untuk merendahkan diri." Jelas Ebisu panjang lebar. "Jadi intinya dalam teater yg kita pikirkan adalah bagaimana kita bisa menyampaikan isi cerita dengan sangat baik. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti _senseiiii_..."

"_Good_, kalau begitu sampai jumpa di pertemuan selanjutnya. Selamat siang."

Dengan kalimat terakhir dari Ebisu, mengakhiri perkuliahan Naruto. Ucapan Ebisu mengenai bahwa _cross dressing_ bukan hal baru di dunia teater, membuatnya jadi memikirkan tawaran menjadi Odile. Jujur dulu Naruto sangat terpesona dengan ballerina yang memerankan menjadi sang _princess swan lake_. Gerakannya yang bagai angsa itu sungguh cantik.

"Naruto!" Sakura berteriak sambil menepuk pundak Naruto dengan kencang.

"Ya! Sakura jangan berteriak seperti itu, kau mau membuat telingaku tak berfungsi lagi?" Naruto menepuk-nepuk telinganya yang terasa sedikit pengang.

"Maaf, habis daritadi kupanggil kau tak menyahut." Sesal Sakura.

"Baiklah maafkan aku juga, jadi ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Kudengar dari Tayuya akan ada pertunjukan swan lake, apa kau dan Naruko-san akan ikut audisinya?"

"Entahlah, kalau Naruko mungkin akan ikut sebagai Odette sedangkan aku mungkin tidak." Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit lesu. Keduannya saat ini sedang berjalan menuju kelas selanjutnya yaitu act class, atau kelas akting.

"Heh? Kenapa? Kenapa tidak menjadi pemeran pangeran saja?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, karena kandidat pemeran pangeran sudah ditentukan dan mereka adalah senior di kampus kita ini."

"Siapa? apa Gaara-_senpai _ya?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Jadi benar? Yaampun aku asal nebak saja Naruto. Aku hanya berpikir senior kita yang cocok menjadi seorang pangeran hanya Gaara-_senpai_. Soalnya dia benar-benar seperti pangeran. Sosoknya begitu elegan, tapi Sasuke-_senpai _juga lumayan cocok jadi kandidat."

"Memang kedua orang itu kandidat utamanya." Tak terasa dengan obrolan yang sedang berlangsung, langkah keduanya sudah mencapai ruang kelas.

"Sasuke-_senpai_ memang tampan, tapi dia lebih cocok menjadi seorang kesatria dibandingkan menjadi pangeran. Lagipula menurut gosip yang beredar dia itu memang pengawal Gaara-_senpai_."

"Pengawal maksudnya?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan malas dengan Naruto yang tak mengerti juga dengan ceritanya. "Menurut gosip nih, Sasuke-_senpai_ itu pelayan pribadinya Gaara-_senpai_. Setiap saat selalu berada disamping Gaara-_senpai_, terus ya coba deh perhatiin kalau Gaara-_senpai_ mau duduk pasti dia selalu membersihkan kursi yang mau di dudukin Gaara-_senpai_. Kalau bukan pelayan apa dong?"

"Kamu tau dari mana semua info itu?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja sebelum masuk sini aku sudah mengobservasi dulu tentang kampusnya dan penghuni di dalamnya."

* * *

...

_**Étre Continuer ...**_*to be continue*

...

* * *

**Pojokan Kanon1010** :

_*Pase de Deux*_ artinya dansa ballet yang dilakukan 2 orang (duet )

Isi cerita ini yang berhubungan dengan balet dan teater hanya kanon dapatkan dari observasi berbagai artikel dan juga tayangan balet yang pernah kanon lihat. Jika ada yang salah dari informasi yang ada di dalam fic ini, mohon di koreksi.

Terima kasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning !: peringatan sebelum membaca fic ini.**

**Fic ini mengandung unsur Boys Love dan juga Straight love. Jadi bila tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berada di dalam fic ini lebih baik tidak meneruskan. Tentu anda sudah pintar untuk memahami warning ini.**

* * *

Suasana kampus sudah tak seramai seperti tiga jam yang lalu. Hal ini dikarenakan hari sudah mulai sore dimana sudah sedikit yang mengikuti jam perkuliahan. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau berlama-lama di luar ruangan dengan cuaca semacam ini, kecuali seseorang berambut pirang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto sedang menunggu Naruko yang masih ada jam kelas hingga pukul lima sore. Naruko meminta pulang bersama dengan Naruto karena Naruko tidak membawa kendaraan seperti biasanya.

Naruto memandangi jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 16.30, masih ada waktu 30 menit lagi hingga Naruko selesai.

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk di kursi taman yang memang disediakan pihak kampus untuk para mahasiswanya. Sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone, Naruto memandangi langit yang sedikit suram dan mulai menggoreskannya di atas notebook yang selalu dibawanya. selain mahir menari balet, Naruto juga mahir dalam melukis. Sepertinya keahlian sang ibu menurun kepadanya.

Saat sedang asik menggores pensilnya, memberi arsiran diatas kertas putih itu. Naruto melihat pergerakan aneh dari rerumputan yang tak jauh berada di dekatnya. Naruto yang mudah penasaran pada sesuatu, mulai mendekati gerakan rumput itu.

Dan begitu disibaknya rerumputan tersebut.

* * *

...

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pase de Deux...**_

_**Created by Kanon1010**_

_**-Parte 2-**_

...

* * *

"Gaara-_senpai_..." Naruto melihat sosok Gaara yang sedang tertidur dibalik rerumputan itu dengan posisi lengan kanannya menutupi wajahnya dengan earphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

Gaara merasa tidurnya terganggu mulai terbangun dan menampakan jade berkilaunya. Meskipun dengan tatapan khas orang baru bangun tidur, tapi tidak mengurangi aura kharismatik yang dimilikinya.

"Ngh.. siapa yang membangunkanku?" tanyannya dengan menggaruk sedikit rambut merahnya.

"_Ano_... ma-maaf _senpai_, saya kira ada yang aneh dibalik rerumputan ini. Ternyata ada senpai yang sedang tidur, maaf saya tidak bermaksud menganggu." Naruto menundukan tubuhnya dan tak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sudahlah tak apa, salahku juga tidur disini. Ehm... Naruko? Kau potong rambut?" tanya Gaara

"EH?" Naruto membulatkan matanya. Sepertinya Gaara masih belum sadar 100% dari tidurnya. "Maaf _senpai_, saya bukan Naruko saya Naruto kembaran dari Naruko." Jelas Naruto.

"Naruto? Kembar? Wajah kalian terlalu mirip, kukira Naruko." Gaara bangun dari atas rumput lalu membersihkan celana seragamnya yang sedikit kotor.

Entah mengapa bagi Naruto pemandangan Gaara itu sungguh menarik penglihatannya.

"_Senpai_, nama saya Namikaze Naruto salam kenal saya saudara kembar Namikaze Naruko."

"Salam kenal juga Naruto. Hmm kalau kamu kembaran Naruko, kenapa baru terlihat sekarang?"

"Eng... i-ituu~..."

"GAARA!" sebelum Naruto menjawab sudah tersela dengan panggilan seseorang dari arah belakangnya.

"Gaara, sudah saatnya pulang. Jangan berbicara dengan orang asing, itu pesan dari ayahmu." Uchiha Sasuke, pelaku utama yang menyela pembicaraan Gaara dan Naruto menatap Naruto sengit.

"Dia kembaran Naruko."

"Kembaran si Namikaze? Tak penting. Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang, dan kau _dobe_," Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang terbengong-bengong menatap kedua pemuda tersebut. "Jangan mendekati Gaara jika tak ada hal penting, paham kau _dobe_."

_Dobe._..?

Otak Naruto meloading perkataan Sasuke barusan. _Dobe_ itu bukankah lebih dari bodoh? Jadi maksudnya Naruto itu...

"YA! _Teme_! Apa maksudmu menghinaku seperti itu!"

"Hn, bisakah kau lebih tenang seperti kembaranmu." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Gaara dan Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak-teriak marah kepada Sasuke tentunya.

**...**

"Sudahlah Naru, Sasuke meamang seperti itu orangnya."

Naruko dan Naruto sudah berada di rumah mereka. Naruto yang kesal menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Tapi, dia kan bisa tak harus menghinaku semacam itu. Bagamana bisa kau berteman dengannya Ruko-chan?"

Naruko mengehela napasnya, kemudian menutup partitur yang sedang dipalajarinya. "Kata siapa kami berteman? Aku hanya berteman dengan Gaara itu juga tidak terlalu akrab dan Sasuke hanya ikut nimbrung. Dia memang pengawal yang protektif."

"Memangnya benar, Sasuke itu pelayan Gaara_-senpai_? Naruto mendekati kembarannya demi mendapatkan informasi lebih akurat daripada info dari Sakura.

"_Well.. well... _Naruto kembaranku tersayang sangat penasaran tampaknya." Naruko menyeringai bagai rubah yang berhasil menangkap mangsanya. "Katakan, apa yang membuatmu begitu tertarik pada mereka?"

"Uhmmm aku hanya kurang percaya jika si Uchiha itu pelayan Gaara-_senpai_. Secara wajah dan gayanya tampak sederajat dengan Gaara-_senpai_."

"_But yes he is. Are you disappointed_?"

"_Nope_. Hanya memastikan apakah cerita yang beredar benar atau tidak." Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang berada dalam kamar Naruko.

"Lupakan soal Gaara dan Sasuke yang begitu membuatmu penasaran, nanti kau akan ku kenalkan pada mereka. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan peran Odile? Jadi diterima atau tidak?"

"Hm.. entahlah aku masih ragu, mungkin tak ada salahnya juga diterima." Senyum Naruto sambil mengambil gitar milik Naruko yang tersender cantik di sudut ruangan

"_YES!_ Akan segera ku hubungi _sensei_." Naruko mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menelpon guru balet mereka.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Naruko hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Padahal jika di luar rumah Naruko itu bisa sangat jutek dan tampak sangat dewasa, tetapi di rumah kelihatan sifat aslinya yang agak manja dan _childish_.

Petikan dari senar yang sedang menari-nari ditangan Naruto, membuatnya semakin merdu. Naruto memang tak begitu berminat memperdalam musik, tapi bukan berarti dia tak bisa memainkan alat musik.

_Kotaro Oshio – twilight_... sangat cocok dimainkan saat ini. Sama seperti judulnya senja mulai meredup menyembunyikan rona merah matahari dan berganti dengan kelamnya langit dengan penerangan dari bulan.

**...**

**...**

* * *

Sanggar Partita hari ini kedatangan tamu yang tak terduga. Naruto menatap tajam salah seorang dari tamu tersebut. Baru kemarin ia berharap tak bertemu lagi dengan orang menyebalkan itu, tapi takdir malah mempertemukan mereka kembali.

"Jadi, keduanya ini kembar?" tanya pria dengan rambut keperakan dan wajahnya ditutupi hanya menampakkan matanya saja.

"Betul sekali tuan Hatake, mereka Naruko dan Naruto Namikaze. Baru bulan lalu selesai mementaskan _The Nutcracker_." Sensei Naruto dan Naruko menjelaskan kedua muridnya dengan bangga dihadapan orang yang dipanggil Hatake tersebut.

"_Perfect_! Sungguh tak terduga akhirnya aku menemukan peran Odette dan Odile yang sangat pas."

Hatake Kakashi adalah sutradara yang akan menggarap pertunjukan swan lake kali ini. Ia sengaja datang ke sanggar tersebut karena penasaran dengan desas-desus mengenai kembar Namikaze. Dan kali ini pilihannya tak salah untuk datang, karena sosok Naruto dan Naruko memang sesuai dengan image yang ia ingin tampilkan dalam pementasan tersebut.

"Tapi apa mereka setuju? Jika mereka setuju aku hanya akan mengadakan audisi untuk peran-peran pendukung lainnya saja."

Naruko menyikut lengan Naruto hingga membuatnya tersadar dari tatapan tajamnya pada salah satu orang yang dibawa Hatake Kakashi.

"Ehm... apakah Naruto-_san _sudah mengenal Uchiha Sasuke? Tampaknya sejak tadi anda memandangnya terus." Kakashi berdeham sedangkan Sasuke menatap Kakashi dengan malas.

"TIDAK/TIDAK!" ujar Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Saya hanya merasa takjub dengan rambut Uchiha-_san,_ apa karena pementasan yang bertema angsa ini, ia menata rambutnya mirip seperti pantat bebek?" ucap Naruto dengan maksud menyindir model rambut Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, oh Astaga."

Kakashi tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan Gaara dan Naruko mencoba menahan tawanya akibat perkataan Naruto yang sangat spontanitas tersebut.

"Lebih baik anda bertanya langsung kepada yang bersangkutan." Mata Kakashi menyipit senang namun Sasuke membalasnya dengan tajam. "Ehm.. baik _back to our topic_. Jadi apakah Naruto dan Naruko bersedia memerankan kedua peran itu?"

"Tapi saya ini pria tuan, bagaimana bisa saya menjadi Odile?"

"Ckckckck," Kakashi menggerakan satu telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Konsep yang kupakai kali ini sedikit berbeda dari konteks aslinya. Justru kalau Odette dan Odile diperankan dengan orang yang sama akan agak monoton. Lagipula Odile hanya tampil sejenak untuk menggoda pangeran bukan? Jadi kita buat disini sang pangeran goyah dengan godaan seorang pemuda yang berperawakan sama dengan Odette asli."

"Sangat menarik, saya sih setuju saja. Entah bagaimana dengan saudaraku ini, saya kurang suka memaksa dirinya. Jadi semua terserah dia saja." Naruko dengan gaya santainya memberi tanggapan.

"Bagaimana Naruto?"

Naruto menatap sang sensei lalu beralih ke Naruko lalu ke Kakashi, Gaara dan terakhir Sasuke. Ia menghela napas berat.

"Baiklah saya setuju."

Semua tersenyum lega kecuali dua kandidat pangeran itu. Harapan Naruto hanya, semoga Gaara lah yang menjadi pemeran pangeran. Tak bisa ia bayangkan jika Sasukelah yang akan menjadi pangeran, yang ada bukannya adegan romantis malah berubah jadi action. Ia bahkan merinding ketika membayangkan ia menggoda Sasuke dengan gerakan balet yang memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya.

**...**

"Sudahlah Sas, mau sampai kapan kau menekuk wajahmu itu?" Kakashi menatap wajah Sasuke dari kaca spion mobilnya.

"Kenapa harus si _dobe_ itu yang menjadi Odile? Kenapa tidak Naruko saja. Setidaknya tubuh Naruko lebih menggoda dibandingkan si _dobe_ itu."

"_What? Oh Gaara tell me it's a dream! For the first time_ Seorang Uchiha Sasuke memuji seorang wanita, bakar buku _Icha icha_ ku kalau kau sudah normal."Dengan senang hati buku kesukaan milik Kakashi itu mendarat tepat di kepala Kakashi.

Kakashi itu selain sutradara berbagai pementasan seni, ia masih ada kerabat dengan keluarga Sasuke, makanya ia tak segan-segan memukul kepala orang yang dianggapnya paman itu.

"Lagipula Naruto itu cukup manis kok." Tanggap Gaara singkat.

"_See, you can hear that so clearly_! Memang dia berbeda gender dengan kembarannya, tapi tetap saja wajahnya itu menjual Sasuke. Lagipula aku kan belum menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pangerannya."

"Kapan kau tentukan itu?"

"Ketika si kembar mulai saling tertarik pada salah satu diantara kalian. Kalian tau, selama ini ada mitos jika pemeran odette dan odile dilakukan dengan orang yang berbeda bisa terjadi di kenyataan hidupnya."

"Omong kosong."

"_Well let's we see_. Siapa yang akan diperebutkan si kembar itu, kau atau Gaara." Kakashi tersenyum misterius membuat Sasuke makin muak dengan kelakukan Pamannya yang kadang kekanakkan.

**...**

**...**

* * *

**...**

**Hari Minggu.**

Apa yang kalian lakukan pada hari libur wajib dalam seminggu tersebut? Meskipun beberapa orang memang mengharuskan tetap bekerja di hari minggu. Bagaimana dengan cara menghabiskan waktu yang dilakukan oleh anak kembar dari salah satu rumah di komplek perumahaan yang bisa dikatakan untuk para menengah keatas.

Oh lihatlah sang bungsu yang telat hanya beberapa menit dari kembarannya itu masih bercumbu mesra dengan guling dan bed cover tebal menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, dimana di hari minggu ini banyak dimanfaatkan untuk berolah raga, sekedar joging demi mempertahankan kesehatan dan bentuk tubuh. Tapi dia masih asik berlayar dengan peri mimpi.

"Naruko, mau kemana?" tanya sang ibu ketika melihat kembaran Naruto itu memakai kaos dengan celana training serta headphone yang tersampir manis di lehernya.

"Lari keliling sekitar sini saja bu, sudah lama aku tak berolah raga. Naruto belum bangun?"

"Belum, kamu aja dia sekalian."

Naruko mengangguk dan kembali ke lantai dua dimana kamarnya dan kamar Naruto berada.

Suasana gelap masih menyelimuti kamar kembarannya itu. Hanya berkas-berkas sinar mentari pagi yang menembus tipis dari balik gorden. Dengan sekali sibak, ia membuka gorden tersebut dan membiarkan sinar mentari masuk dengan leluasa dan menimpa tubuh Naruto.

"Naru! Ayo kita lari pagi." Naruko mengguncang tubuh Naruto yang tak bergeming meskipun sinar menyilaukan itu menganggu tidurnya.

"Nghh.. malas~ kau saja sendiri. Aku mau tidur!" Naruto menarik kembali selimutnya dan menutupi wajahnya.

Naruko berdecak kesal dengan kemalasan Naruto. Ia pun mengambil remot AC mematikannya dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan hingga suhu sekitar 40 drajat celcius, lalu ia keluar kamar dengan pelan-pelan sambil menahan ketawa.

1...

2...

3...

"NARUKO!"

Naruto keluar kamarnya dengan tubuh penuh keringat, dan wajah yang bagaikan kepiting rebus. Dan bagaimana dengan Naruko? Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga perutnya sakit.

"Naruko! Bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang NOR-MAL?" ujar Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

"Hahahaha Maaf... maaf habisnya susah sekali dibangunin. Bagaimana Naru? Rasanya tidur bagaikan di gurun? Hahahah" Naruko masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya. Melihat wajah saudara kembarnya yang marah itu, salah satu kesenangan pribadi bagi Naruko.

Di lantai bawah, Kushina yang mendengar pertengkaran kecil kedua buah hatinya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil tertawa kecil.

**...**

Naruto dengan masih dengan wajah ngantuknya, duduk di meja makan. Akhirnya ia terpaksa mengorbankan tidurnya dan pasrah diseret Naruko untuk ikut berolahraga.

"Ayo Naru dimakan rotinya, nanti perutmu keram lho." Tegur sang ibu yang tersenyum geli melihat Naruto makan dengan mata tertutup.

"Oh ya bu, kita mendapat tawaran pentas Swan Lake. Tapi...ada sedikit masalah sama Naruto nih." Ujar Naruko tanpa menatap wajah ibunya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah selama ini kalian menantikan pertunjukan dengan tema tersebut?"

"Masalahnya, masa aku harus jadi Odile si black swan bu? Aku kan laki-laki, memangnya aku kurang tampan apa buat jadi pangeran?" Naruto yang tadinya masih mengantuk langsung semangat melaporkan hal yang membuatnya kepikiran.

"Bukankah itu bagus Naruto?" sang ayah Minato muncul dari belakang Naruto sambil membawa koran lalu duduk disamping istrinya.

"Bagus apanya?"

"Bagus untuk mengukur sejauh mana kemampuan menari dan aktingmu. Jarang lho ada penari balet pria yang mau melakukan_ crossdress_, anggap saja itu saja itu latihan." Minato tersenyum pada Kushina yang memberinya secangkir teh hangat. Kepala keluarga Namikaze itu memang lebih menyukai teh dibandingkan kopi.

"Tapi ayah aku ini laki-laki, memangnya pantas menjadi wanita?"

"Cocok kok, wajahmu kan sudah manis." Sahut Naruko dengan cueknya. "Ayah ibu, aku olah raga disekitar sini dulu ya. Heh manis ayo cepetan habiskan sarapannya." Setelah mengecup pipi kedua orang tuannya Naruko langsung lari keluar demi menghindari amukan si rubah mini itu.

**...**

Dilain tempat yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari si kembar Namikaze, tampak Gaara sedang berjalan sendirian dengan earphone yang terpasang di telinganya sambil membawa sebuah buku.

Lalu Sasuke? Biasanya kemana Gaara pergi selalu ada Sasuke disampingnya, bagaikan sepasang kekasih. Tapi hapus imajinasi tentang SasuGaa karena hubungan Sasuke dan Gaara lebih rumit dari sepasang kekasih, jika mau dikatakan.

Berhenti di salah satu kursi taman, Gaara duduk dan mulai membaca buku yang ternyata script naskah pertunjukan swan lake. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang ada urusan dengan kakak tertua Gaara, Temari.

"Pssttt... Ruko, itu bukannya Gaara-_senpai _ya?" Naruto yang tak sengaja sedang berlari bersama Naruko di dalam taman melihat sosok Gaara dari kejauhan. "Heh! Hei Naruko kenapa jalan kesana?"

"Tentu saja untuk menyapa."

Tanpa memperdulikan saudaranya, Naruko jalan mendekati Gaara. Sedangkan Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok Sasuke. Ia sedang malas berhadapan dengan pemuda ketus tersebut.

"Hei Gaara." Sapa Naruko.

Gaara yang merasa ada orang disampingnya, melepas _earphone_nya dan melihat sosok yang menyapanya. Senyum tipis pun terlihat dari bibirnya.

"Naruko, sedang apa? Olah raga?"

"Seperti yang kamu lihat. Sasuke mana?"

"Sedang ada urusan dengan Temari. Sendirian aja?"

"Nggak, tuh sama si baka Naruto." Tunjuk Naruko pada Naruto yang masih celingak celingkuk kaya menacari anaknya yang hilang. "Dia takut ketemu sama Sasuke." Lanjutnya.

Naruto yang merasa aman tak ada hawa keberadaan Sasuke mulai mendekati Naruko dan Gaara.

Sedikit senyuman dan sapaan basa basi yang dilakukannya. Ia bingung harus berbicara apa dengan Gaara, berbeda dengan Naruko yang tampak nyaman berbicara dengan Gaara. Satu hal yang bisa Naruto simpulkan, sepertinya kembarannya itu tertarik dengan Gaara. Terlihat jelas dari gestur tubuhnya dan tatapan mata yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Ruko, sebaiknya aku melanjutkan larinya saja biar cepat kembali pulang ke rumah." Pamit Naruto yang merasa dirinya makin lama tak dianggap kehadirannya.

"Aku ikut." Naruko berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik lengan Naruto. "Gaara kami pamit dulu ya." Pamitnya pada Gaara, dan pemuda itu hanya memberikan senyuman sekilasnya dan menangguk.

Setelah dilihatnya kedua kembar Namikaze itu menghilang dari pandangan, ia kembali memasang earphone dan melanjutkan mendengarkan lagu yang terpasang di i-podnya.

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

"Ya.. satu.. dua ... naik, turun, naik, turun, naik, rentangkan tangan turun.. tetap tegakkan kepala dan lehermu Tayuya. Baru melakukan _Pile_ aja kamu masih belum lancar, bagaimana mau ikut pertunjukan."

Suara dari salah seorang pelatih di sanggar partita menggema di penjuru ruangan. Saat ini ia sedang melatih beberapa muridnya yang masih junior berlatih _Pile_ (gerakan naik turun, dengan menekukkan lutut ke arah samping dengan posisi badan, leher, dan kepala tetap tegak).

Tak lama kemudian Naruto berserta Naruko masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan diambut senyuman oleh pelatih tersebut.

"Kalian sudah ditunggu Anko _Sensei_ di ruangannya." Ujar pelatih itu menyampaikan pesan dari seniornya sekaligus pemilik sanggar tersebut.

Naruko dan Naruto menganggukan kepala dan segera menuju ruangan Anko.

_Tok.. Tok... Tok..._

"Masuk." Terdengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan.

Di dalam sana sudah ada Gaara dan Sasuke yang duduk manis di sofa berwarna ungu tersebut. Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya dari Sasuke, ia merasa Sasuke sedang menatapnya tajam. Ia bingung apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti tak menyukainya, padahal dengan Naruko ia tampak biasa saja.

"Kalian sudah datang, ayo duduk ada yang mau kusampaikan." Setelah mengambil posisi duduk diseberang kedua pemuda itu, Anko mendekati keempat pemuda-pemudi itu dnegan memberikan setumpuk kertas berbentuk seperti makalah yang dikeliping.

"Itu script naskah untuk pertunjukan swan lake. Tak terlalu banyak percakapan, seperti yang kalian semua ketahui pertunjukan balet lebih menonjolkan keindahan gerakan tarian dibandingkan percakapan. Di dalamnya terdapat berbagai gambar posisi gerakan dan segala macam."

Keempatnya memperhatikan dengan serius isi script tersebut, wajah Naruko dan lainnya tampak biasa saja, sedangkan Naruto sedekit menyeritkan dahinya melihat dibagian miliknya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat tangan.

"Ada apa Uchiha?"

"Jika salah satu dari kami sudah terpilih menjadi pangeran, yang tidak terpilih bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Good question_, yang tidak terpilih akan menjadi _Von Rothbart_ ayah dari Odile. Lagipula pemilihan pangeran akan ditentukan dua hari lagi, kalian akan di audisi oleh beberapa juri termasuk aku dan Kakashi."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalian perfom, makanya sekarang kuberi kalian naskah tersebut untuk dipelajari. Kalian akan perfom saat pangeran _Sigfried_ pertama kali bertemu dengan Odette, kami ingin menilai gerakan dan ekspresi kalian. Bagiamana kalian siap?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana denganmu Gaara?"

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Gaara dengan santai sambil menatap naskah dihadapannya.

"Dan sekarang yang paling penting adalah kalian berdua." Anko menunjuk Naruko dan Naruto. "Naruto kamu udah fix setuju jadi Odile kan?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan senyuman yang ragu. "Sebenarnya aku masih ragu _Sensei_, tapi baiklah akan aku coba."

"Kalau ragu mendingan dari awal mundur daripada merusak pertunjukan saja." Celetuk Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Apa masalahmu sih teme? Memangnya kalau kamu jadi cewe mau? Sebelum komentar dipikir dulu." Balas Naruto dengan sengit.

"Dobe."

Melihat Naruto yang hendak membalas Sasuke lagi, Naruko segera menahan tubuh Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. "Sudah hentikan Naruto. Kalau tak mau diejek si pantat ayam itu, buktikan kalau kamu mampu." Sasuke mendelik Naruko, namun tak dihiraukan Naruko.

"Hantikan perdebatan kalian ini. Meskipun pertunjukannya masih sangat lama dan pemilihan penari lainnya sekitar bulan depan, tatapi kalian harus latihan mulai dari sekarang. Karena gerakan dalam pertunjuka swan lake ini tak semudah lainnya. Terutama untuk kamu Naruto."

"_32 __Fouettés en Tournant_ kan?" jawab Naruto pelan dan diangguki oleh Anko.

"_32 __Fouettés en Tournant_ atau _Grand Forte en Tourant_ sangat penting untukmu Naruto, bukan hal mudah melakukan hal itu, butuh kerja keras dan latihan yang intensif, apa kau siap?" tanya Anko sekaligus meyakinkan Naruto.

"Saya siap." Balas Naruto dengan tegas. Sorot matanya sudah sangat yakin dengan peran yang akan diterimanya. Naruko dan Gaara tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Sasuke entah tatapan jenis apa yang ia berikan saat ini.

_32 __Fouettés en Tournant_ atau _Grand Forte en Tourant _adalah tarian yang dibawakan sang gagak hitam atau odile, tarian tersebut merupakan tarian saat sang odile mengelabui sang pangeran agar melihatnya bukan sebagai gagak hitam tetapi sebagai Odette atau angsa putih.

Mengapa dikatakan gerakan itu sangat sulit? Karena saat menarikan itu sang penari balet harus berputar sebanyak 32 kali tanpa terputus dengan bertumpu pada satu ujung jari sementara badan berputar dengan kaki lain sebagai pemutarnya.

Naruto memang selalu terpesona dengan gerakan tersebut sejak pertama kali ia menonton pertunjukan swan lake belasan tahun silam. Ia terpesona dengan sang balerina yang mampu melakukannya sebanyak itu, padahal ia sendiri paling banyak hanya 10 sampai 12 putaran.

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Naruto sebenarnya sedikit ragu, bagaimana ia mengekpresikan tokoh sang gagak hitam yang liar, menggoda sekaligus licik?

* * *

...

**Etre Continuer ...**

...

* * *

**Pojokan Kanon1010 :**

Nyaphoo! Maaf terlalu lama updatenya. Bukan maunya kanon sih terlalu lama, tetapi buat kanon fic kali ini memang agak berat segi materinya. Kanon banyak nyari refrensi mengenai tari balet.

Oh ya seperti di warning yang kanon katakan fic ini ada dua unsur. **YAOI dan Straight**. Mungkin diantara temen-temen udah bisa nebak pairingnya siapa, tapi kanon ga bisa kasih spoiler nanti bagaimana bisa jadi pairingnya mereka.

Untuk alasan kenapa kanon pilih pairing yaoi itu 'mereka', karena kelangkaan pairing itu sekarang, yg banyak malah si uke malah jadi seme begitu pula sebaliknya.

**Buat yang mengharapkan ini 'normal' maaf ya jika kalian kecewa. *bow***

So, sekarang pilihan ada di tangan kalian, mau meneruskan membaca atau tidak. Kanon akan tetap meneruskan fic ini.

Lanjuttt~ buat temen-temen yang udah review seperti... :

**Lyra sextan malfoy, Shizura-chan, Kuas tak bertinta, niixz. valerie. 5, sabaku ruroni, Sivanya Anggarada, Heiwajima Shizaya, Moncell, Hezthynha uzumaki, BlackRose783, Piglatypus, Achan, Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, angel muaffi, Amach cukaa'tomat-jeruk, Kirei-neko, guest, Zen Ikkika, Nshirayuki, Mrs. Tara fuji, Himawari Wia, Hanazawa kay, Dee chan-tik, dame dame no k dame ku chan.**

Terima kasih sudah bersedia mampir dan memberikan reviewnya... semoga betah dan buat mampir lagi...

And the last... see you next chapter ^^


End file.
